The Candy Conflict
by CrossEyedConstable
Summary: Wonka movieverse. Charlie is older around fifteen, the grandparents have all passed on and there's a new candy man in town. His name is Brand and he sells gum that helps you, for example the peppermint gum makes one smarter. This story is still being written and will probably get really intense. And gay. Feel free to review with your comments or polite criticism.


I will try my best to stay motivated for this story, for I have quite a bit planned.

It's a cool morning in early September with a light breeze, and a rather radiant sun shining down upon the small English town. Not that Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier and his charming heir would know for they haven't left the factory in about three months. These past three months have been packed jam packed with new creations, catastrophes, and craziness.

"Alright you cool cat...Cool cat Charlie.." Wonka starts and cannot help but giggle. Charlie, now around fifteen years old and having bit a growth spurt smiles slightly and rolls his eyes even though his eyes are closed. Wonka glances at Charlie, at the surprise, then Charlie, surprise, Charlie, surprise, Charlie, surprise, Charlie, surprise-

"Open your eyes." Willy finally demands after a few minutes of back and forth with a toothy grin plastered on his ivory face. His eyes snap open and a gasp of excitement escapes the teenager.

"Are these-..."

"Huh? Oh you bet your buttons! Well that's if you had any buttons. Charlie, do you need some buttons?!" Wonka asks, suddenly looking rather concerned at how button less Charlie is. Charlie shakes his head no and picks up the surprise. It's a turtle, no bigger than a golf ball and completely made out of chocolate. The chocolate turtles came to Charlie a few nights ago in a rather vivid dream, now they are a reality. The small smile grows into a huge grin as he realizes that Mr. Wonka has made his dreams come true once more.

"They are simply wonderful." Charlie says, absolutely enchanted by the tiny chocolate creatures crawling across his palm.

"Willy. Please call me Willy." He replies, with his lilac eyes shining. Charlie returns the gaze and blushes slightly.

"Hey Charlie, you think these'll be good for Easter? I mean little kids, little bratty kids that wake up their p-p-...People up a-at dawn will love these!" The chocolatier says with a nervous giggle and patiently waits for his response.

"Of course they will, M-...Willy." Charlie replies and continues blushing. Something about being this close to Wonka and being allowed to say his first name sends a chill down the teenager's spine. Despite this feeling, Charlie is feeling his mind wander and drift away for tomorrow school starts once more with the end of spring break. He isn't looking forward to leaving Wonka and returning to that whale of a teacher, that seems to hate him. Worst of all, Charlie knows that Wonka _hates_ him going to school and will be in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

"Several hours wasted! Gone! Down the drain!" Willy cries out and proceeds to make a rather odd slurping sound, that is supposed to be the wasted time going down the drain but instead it sounds like a dying cow. Charlie rolls his eyes, smirking slightly at how dramatic Wonka is being, he knows all about this man's dramatic festivities and yet it's still entertaining.

"Willy, I have to go. My parents want me too."

Willy isn't foolish enough to go against the Buckets, yet that does not mean he doesn't disagree with them. He crosses his arms, pouting and turns away from Charlie.

"Fine. Have fun with desks...And textbooks and...And... Candy free classrooms!" Wonka rather bitterly snaps as he stomps his way out of the Inventing Room. Charlie, sighs and stands up though he nearly falls over for his legs have fallen asleep. He leaves Wonka to his own devices while he cools down and makes his way to the Great Glass Elevator. The Elevator ride to the Chocolate Room is silent and rather unnerving. Usually Willy...At the thought of Willy, a pink blush spreads across his face and he leans against one of the walls. Usually Willy is there with him to make stupid puns and discuss new ideas with him. Without him, he feels strangely empty.

"Mom?" Charlie calls out as he pushes open the rickety wooden door. All these years have passed and they still haven't fixed the door. Speaking of passing, Charlie faces the living room and can feel a lump developing in his throat. The four grandparents sweet, if a bit senile have all peacefully passed on to the next life with Grandpa Joe leaving the Buckets last year. Hot tears are hastily gathering in his eyes which he wipes away. Now is not the time for crying.

"There you are. I was a bout to start looking for you." Mrs. Bucket says as she exits the kitchen area. She's wearing a brown dress with white dots and over the years, a few more wrinkles and some gray hairs have developed in her chocolate brown curly mess of hair. Charlie is still standing a few feet away from the door, just watching the living room.

"Charlie?" She tries asking again and looks rather concerned, as he blinks a few times and returns to reality.

"It seems that Mr. Wonka is rubbing off on you." Mrs. Bucket attempts to joke, as Charlie turns on his heels towards the door. Lately his temper has been short and it takes next to nothing to set him off. Welcome to puberty.

"I'm nothing like him!" Charlie snaps at her and stomps out, the door slamming behind him. He finds himself wandering near the chocolate river on a ledge of sorts. He realized halfway out the house that this outburst had nothing to do with Wonka, it had to do with his grandparents deaths but he can't just turn around now. Anyways, leaning against a red and white striped tree is Willy Wonka.

"Willy!" Charlie screams, completely taking the chocolatier by surprise. Wonka jumps up and that's when Charlie realizes he has his cane, poised out in front of him like a sword. One hit with that cane and he'll be falling towards the chocolate river.

"Willy?" He attempts once more as Wonka swings. Charlie screams and ducks down, slipping on a loose piece of dark chocolate and falls. He tumbles down the ledge, screaming and attempting to stop as he finally lands with a loud crack. A blinding wave of pain goes through out his left arm as he somehow sits up. His left wrist is bent rather awkwardly and hurts. It's a pain that Charlie has never had before and tears are starting to fall down his face. He's in a chocolaty crevice with a broken arm and no one.

"Charlie? Charlie where are you?" Mrs. Bucket calls, only a few feet away from where her son is.

"MOM!"

Five hours, an icy bath and a cast later the two Buckets are leaving the emergency clinic. Mrs. Bucket carefully wraps an arm around Charlie, who is a bit taller then her and softly smiles at him.

"You wanna stop by a shop and get a sweet?"

"Not any of Wonka's shops." Charlie snaps back as she looks rather concerned.

"Did something happen between you and Mr. Wonka?"

"No." He simply answers and enters a random sweet shop that isn't owned by Wonka. The shop is of medium sized, yet packed full of people and smells strongly of chocolate and other sugary sweets.

"Pick out anything you want. On me." Mrs. Bucket says as her son only rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed or perhaps angry and begins to browse. It's all the same candy, all of it except-Charlie ends up bumping into a display case that has magenta colored circular boxes stacked all around it. The boxes are rapidly disappearing which concerns Charlie. He may be angry at Wonka, but it won't be good for his family or the chocolatier if he loses too much business.

"Charlie this-" Mrs. Bucket starts as she rounds the corner, holding one of the boxes.

"I know." He replies and picks up one of the boxes with his good hand.

"Brand's Beautifying Bubbles. Peppermint flavor." Charlie reads out loud and is instantly hit by a wave of disgust. Wonka despises gum and in a way, it has rubbed off on Charlie. Mrs. Bucket glances around to see if anyone is watching-no one is and pops open the lid. It has a round inside with six pieces, three on each side of silver wrapped sticks of gum and three metallic B's on each stick.

"Gum!" They both cry out and drop the box in horror. All around them are customers buying the boxes and separate sticks.

Not one person is buying any of Wonka's candies.

There's a new nemesis in town and trouble, big trouble is on it's way.


End file.
